


The Mysterious Mansion

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Comedy, Exploration, Feathers & Featherplay, Gen, Humor, Lumpy from Happy Tree Friends Sneezes, Male Sneezing, Mansion Fic, Sneezing, Tickling, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: NOT FINISHED. After receiving a letter from an unknown person, Lumpy is tempted to go to a seemingly unoccupied mansion. But when he gets there, he ends up getting a bunch of ticklish surprises that are something to sneeze at.





	

One day, Lumpy was at his trailer home, minding his own business and not doing anything important. Then, he heard the doorbell ring, and assumed that someone had come for a visit. He went over to his front door just as he saw a single sheet of paper sliding underneath the door. He picked up the paper and read it to himself.

"Tell us your name and pay attention to the instructions to reach this address: 666 Fear Lane."

There was a long line above the sentence. Lumpy decided to take a pencil and write his name above the line. Once that was finished, he walked out of his house, holding the paper in his hands. He read the address repeatedly, but he doubted he could remember it without the paper. Maybe that was because he had never heard of it before. Being obedient, however, he still followed the directions on the paper and managed to reach his destination.

Once Lumpy had gotten to Fear Lane, he read the address a final time to make sure it was correct. Then, when he looked up from the paper he had been reading, he saw a huge mansion close to him. Its number address, 666, was scratched onto the wall next to the front doors. Lumpy looked back at the paper.

"When you get there, go inside. There will be many surprises for you. If you find a certain room, something will happen to you, and it will change your life..."

That was the final thing written on the paper. Lumpy went up to the front doors and knocked on them. There was no response, but he decided to go inside anyway. He put one hand on the doorknob, turned it and managed to push the door open. To his mild surprise, the doors had been unlocked before he came here, but that wasn't too important to him. He wanted to find that "certain room" that the paper had mentioned to him about.

"Hello?" Lumpy called out as he entered the house. "Is anybody home?"

There was no reply. He seemed to be the only one in the mansion. But if he was the only one in the mansion, then who wrote that paper and sent it to him?

"There's gotta be someone here. It can't be just me," Lumpy said to himself as he looked around the mansion. The front doors led directly into the living room where he was. There was a couch, a coffee table, a fireplace, a desk with a chair, and a bookshelf. Behind the couch was a large doorway that led into the hallway. There were also two staircases on either sides of the room.

"You know, this place doesn't look half bad." Lumpy went over to the couch and sat down on it. The moment he did, though, a large amount of dust began to rise from the couch. The dust reached his face and caused him to cough a few times. 

When he finished coughing, he realized that his nose was twitching, and his nostrils were beginning to flare up. Maybe it was because of his hay fever, but they couldn't handle the amount of dust in the air. Lumpy sniffed once, only to send some more dust into his nose, causing him to inhale.

"Aaahhh... AaaAAAHHH... AAAHHH-CHOOOOoooo!" Lumpy released an uncovered sneeze, blowing some of the dust away from his face, but his nose still hadn't been satisfied. "Aahh... AAAAHHHH-CHOOoooooo!"

Lumpy immediately brought a hand up to his nostrils and rubbed them. He sniffled as slowly and carefully as he could to keep any more dust from flowing into his nostrils.

"Ugh, it's really dusty in here..." he said to himself. "I wonder what else's in this place."

He got up from the couch and walked around it before going into the doorway, which led to the hall. Once he had made it in there, he discovered that it was pretty dark. There were a few candles in the walls, but only some of them were lit. Lumpy could clearly see some of the candles flickering out. He looked around the hallway, looking for a place to go. He then decided to take a left turn, and when he did, he found a door in one of the walls. Maybe this was the "certain room" that the paper had told him about. Lumpy put one hand on the doorknob, turned it and then pushed it open.

The room seemed to be empty, except for what appeared to be a footprint in the floor. It wasn't too hard to see, even with the low amount of lighting. And above the footprint were three words, which Lumpy read to himself. "Insert Foot Here."

"Why should I? What'll happen?" Lumpy asked no one in the room. "Maybe I should give it a try..."

Lumpy raised his right leg and stepped on the footprint. It turned out that it was actually a hole, about a few inches deep, that was shaped exactly like a footprint. However, unbeknownst to the idiotic and gullible moose, this hole was actually more of a trap. Shortly after he had stuck his foot into the hole, a panel in the ground opened. A mechanical arm, holding a feather, ascended from the panel. The arm began to brush the feather directly under Lumpy's foot, tickling it.

Meanwhile, Lumpy immediately felt the soft feather tickling his foot, and also felt the urge to laugh. Stifling a giggle, he put a hand over his mouth and tried as hard as he could to fight the urge. But whatever was going on down there was really tickling him, so after a few seconds had gone by, he removed his hand and started laughing uncontrollably.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As if responding to his laughter, the robotic arm continued to tickle Lumpy's foot, causing him to laugh more. After about ten seconds of this, Lumpy pulled his foot out of the hole, causing the tickling sensation to end. The arm continued to wiggle the feather around for a few seconds, however, before finally descending back into the panel in the ground.

Lumpy panted a few times as he rubbed his foot, trying to further relieve it of the tickling that it had already gone through. After he had completely recovered, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as he returned to the hallway.

"I guess that wasn't the room I was looking for."

He then noticed a small, red button on the wall at the end of the hallway. He walked over to it to have a closer look at it. He was sure that it wouldn't be a good idea to press the button, but at the same time, he wanted to know what would happen if he did press it. It would probably be a bad idea, but he really wanted to know, and he was just so dumb that he couldn't resist. Without a single additional thought, he raised a forefinger to the button and clicked it for one second.

A panel in the wall opened, and a mechanical arm, holding a feather, emerged from the panel. The arm began to tickle Lumpy's nostrils with the feather, almost causing him to cringe.

Lumpy could feel his nostrils flaring up in response to the tip of the feather stroking them. He knew exactly what was going to happen: he was going to sneeze again. He could take his nose being tickled, but he really couldn't handle when his nostrils were tickled. They were pretty sensitive, to the point that almost anything tickling them could make him need to sneeze. Well, except for maybe rubbing his nose... but he didn't think that would keep him from sneezing, so he didn't do it.

Lumpy's nostrils were still twitching and flaring, as if they had itching powder sprinkled onto them. But he really didn't want to sneeze. He did whatever he could to keep himself from sneezing, or even inhaling to sneeze. He held his breath and tried to think denying thoughts.

"Whatever you do... don't sneeze..." Lumpy thought to himself. "You don't need to sneeze. It just tickles. A lot. Nothing too bad..."

Just then, the robotic arm inserted the feather directly into one of Lumpy's nostrils and began to tickle the inside of his nasal passage.

"Aaahhh..." Lumpy's reaction was instant. His eyes immediately opened, and his breath started to hitch. Having the outsides of his nostrils tickled made him feel sneezy enough, but having the insides tickled was even worse. "AaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH..." By the time he had gotten to the second inhale, he had realized that there was no way to stop the sneeze from coming. He had to accept that he was going to sneeze. He didn't notice the robotic arm removing the feather from his nostril and going back into the panel from which it came. Shutting his eyes, Lumpy tilted his neck as far back as he could as his nostrils flared up uncontrollably and he waited for the sneeze to release. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lumpy shot his neck forwards as he unleashed the sneeze that had been torturing him. It didn't do any actual damage, but it felt painful to release. It was also unbelievably loud, even louder than he was used to. But somehow, it provided enough relief to keep him from needing to sneeze again.

Lumpy recovered and opened his eyes. He didn't notice that one of his nostrils - the one that the robotic arm had tickled into making him sneeze - was beginning to run, a small drop of mucus oozing out. He brought his right forefinger to the end of his snout and rubbed his nose for a few minutes. Due to having been tickled so much, it was still kind of itchy, but not to the point where he needed to sneeze again. He then continued to explore the mansion, hoping to find the “certain room” that the paper had told him about.


End file.
